pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The B-Team
The B-Team is a fanon episode created by User:Trolypac; in this episode Phineas, Ferb and his friends resolve a mistery meanwhile Doof must face political problems. Summary First Part All starts at Danville's old-timey-cop-shows convention; on it; Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford got dressed as the A-Team (Hannibal; Faceman; B.A. and Murdock respectively); there the lights go out and Lawrence finds himself without his favorite historic book; then the new B-Team thinks that it is a case for them but before; Phineas wonders were Perry is. Perry finds himself into the Bowling Area where Monogram and Carl are playing Bowling aganist Wanda Acronym and a female Carl-lookalike; there; Monogram tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been receiving some mysterious letters from Gimmelshtump and he has to stop it. Phineas starts wondering who could steal Lawrence's book so they decide to start being the real A-Team building the Team's classical Van. Back at the Bowling-Area; Carl says that he is in love with Acronym's Intern; Carl thinks that if he lets her and Acronym win; She will fell in love with him; so Carl decides make his boss lose. At D.E. Inc. Perry is traped by Doofenshmirtz in a big cupboard for files; then Doof explains Perry that he has just received a letter for Gimmelshtump that says that he must return his home place to solve some papers with Gimmelshtump's Church because Vanessa is not technically baptized acording to Drusselstein's rules; so he must return to his home with his entire family; so Perry and Doof go to airport to met Charlene and Vanessa; there; Doof finds himself falling in love with Charlene again. Back at convention; Candace finds her brothers investigating and tries to bust them but she receives a call from her mom; she tells Candace that she must return home so she starts mumbling. In Bowling Area...Carl launches the ball but he hits his love interest who fells into the floor; Carl says sorry sir; at the airport; Perry and Vanessa clearly notice the thing of Doof and Charlene and think that it could work; so they try to make them forget about the plane and try to make them a date. The narrator says: Will Charlene and Doof end together? Will The B-Team solve the mystery? Will Carl get the girl?...You will see it in the next episode... TO BE CONTINUED 2nd Part The story opens at Danville's convention; The B-Team is asking questions to the people of the convention; meanwhile at the hospital; Carl's lookalike is on bed and Carl is very sad and cryes for his love; back at Danville airport; Doof attempts to get a date with Charlene and asks Perry and Vanessa for help; so they attempt to make Doof and Charlene the best date ever; Perry, using his owners' old tools and Vanessa using her father's old inators build a date-inator; a machine that turns everything it touches into a romantic thing. Phineas finds Ferb very nervous and asks him what's wrong but he doesn't want to speak, without their knowledge; a Mysterious shadow is following them; then Baljeet realizes but Buford punchs him. At hospital; the girl wakes up and blames Carl for all the things that happened; so Carl, feels guilty and thinks in a way to solve his problem: using the OWCA's memory-eraser; he will try to erase the memory of her crush before it's too late. at the airport Vanessa tells Perry how important is the love in a song named "Ville of Love"; when she ends, she turns on the Inator and turns the cafeteria of the airport in a romantic dinner for two under the stars of night; Heinz and Charlene are very happy. Back at convention; Phineas also notices that some shadow is follow them; there he realizes; the shadow is Candace; she explains them that she stole the book for make them doing some big construction and bust them; the only thing she wins is being grounded by Lawrence; after that; Baljeet looks at screen and says: "you see...when you do bad things...you receive bad things...that's karma" and a subtitle that is written "moral part of the episode...Disney ltd is not affiliated with any Karma thing...we don't wanna influenciate children in that sense...the opinion of Disney in religion is different from Mr...."; then Buford punches the subtitles and Baljeet says "hey...my surname was going to appear"; then Buford says: "hey tweerp; if the fans know your surname; some of them will stop buying P&F magazine to see if it appears...and the money We receive for magazine isn't as much as we received for episode..but Buford likes it"; then Phineas asks Ferb why he was so nervous then notices Ferb is gonne. At the date; Charlene notices Perry the Platypus and asks Doof about him; when Vanessa explains the real story about Doof being an evil scientist; Charlene leaves Heinz; who; angry presses the button of the inator launching it's ray into the Danville hospital turning it into a romantic date; Carl's lookalike; thinks that Carl made that and kisses him. Back at the convention Ferb goes out from the bathroom and says: "at last....2 episodes without no bathroom"; then the whole cast laughts. (END CREDITS) In the end credits; The Doofenshmirtzs go eachone to its house and; then Doof realizes that he missed the plane and; by consecuence; the money so he curses the plane company. THE END. Songs *I Gotta Feeling - Doofenshmirtz (Dan Povenmire); Vanessa (Olivia Olson); Carl (Tyler Mann) and Danny Jacob *Village of Love - Vanessa (Olivia Olson) Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas Thomas Sangster as Ferb Asley Tisdale as Candace Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz Jeff Marsh as Major Monogram Olivia Olson as Vanessa Tyler Mann as Carl/Carl's female lookalike Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm Alyson Janney as Charlene. Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories created by "Trolypac" Category:Stories that Belong to Trolypac Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Carl